


Percival的睡袍下有什么

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: twins!Percival,紧急联络人是Alastair Macintosh 。当然这和AM一点关系也没有我只是借用一下名字……





	Percival的睡袍下有什么

1.

 

兰斯洛特不知道珀西瓦尔有个哥哥。当然，这要怪梅林拒绝为他提供其他特工们的详细资料。圆桌骑士们只能在贫瘠的见面时间里互相打个招呼，从雪茄盒里摸一根递给对方，然后就得马不停蹄的去往下一个目标地点。

代号兰斯洛特的家伙闹过几次，结局就是每年一度的年会梅林都会给他特别关照，譬如说让骑士顶着年份久远的苏格兰威士忌去给亚瑟祝酒。他们都在笑，只有珀西瓦尔站在最角落里玩平板，梅林给了他一杯蛋酒并说它和圣诞节没关系，你可以放心喝。

“我喜欢这个，”他真心实意地说，“谢谢。”

“你喜欢就好，因为兰斯洛特马上就要弄死我了——大概三分钟之后。”梅林看了眼手表，随后又探着头看珀西瓦尔折腾那块平板。他玩得很顺，光这一点就和兰斯洛特没有相似之处了。他们在这里不受打扰的浪费了两分四十三秒，然后聚会的焦点人物就溜了过来，面色红润，领带好好的挂在脖子上。

“走开点，梅林。”兰斯洛特欢快地说，开始动手扯那根深棕色的领带——因为这样一场聚会是不会有任何男女想对他领带打什么念头的，他只好自己动手。珀西瓦尔把平板还给了魔法师，杯子则放在空荡荡的窗沿上，梅林说记清楚了你们的假期只到明天早晨八点，不要让我再看到你迟到。“尤其是你，兰斯洛特。”他刻意强调了一句，金棕发色的骑士光顾着笑嘻嘻的催他离开，边上沉默着的珀西瓦尔也抬起眼睛瞄了他一眼，带着歉意低笑了声。

“今年你想做什么？”兰斯洛特问，同时开始在心里默数前面几年他们一起干了什么坏事：第一年他们没说过话，第二年也没有，第三年和第四年根本没有聚会，第五年兰斯洛特在南美洲的丛林里（他气得牙痒痒，顺带一提）通过线路听同僚们的祝酒词。

然后就是第六年，珀西瓦尔和他搭档了。他们把之前没有过多交集的五年时间全部补了回来，从街头打架斗殴到雪山死亡蹦极各自都来了一套。梅林头一次怀疑自己是不是决策错误，因为珀西瓦尔——最为安静可靠的特工珀西瓦尔明显被兰斯洛特带坏了，好像兰斯洛特就是那根看不见的引线，当他们凑在一起，就连珀西瓦尔也能以最为安静的方式把自己炸到天上去。

黑头发的特工看见不远处的加拉哈德在朝自己比手势。“现在几点了？”他问道，兰斯洛特回答说九点十分，扭头也看到了加拉哈德。

“或许来得及。”珀西瓦尔移开了视线。他认真的看进兰斯洛特的棕色眼睛，问道：“詹姆斯，你想去见见我家人吗。”

这不是个疑问句。兰斯洛特想。他总会答应的。

 

2.

兰斯洛特在珀西瓦尔打开车门后直接钻到了驾驶座上，珀西瓦尔盯着他足足有两分钟才让对方意识到黑发骑士并不想把驾驶权让出去。

“为什么你一直不肯让我开你的车？”他毫无作用的抱怨道，“我发誓不会对它干什么的。”

“你刚才喝酒了。”

“只有一小点，拜托……我明明看到你也喝了！”

“但你喝酒了，詹姆斯。”

珀西瓦尔为他们把空调打开，没有阻止兰斯洛特调电台的手。随后不算太吵闹的音乐填满了车内的缝隙，兰斯洛特撑着下巴打量他，把珀西瓦尔看得浑身发毛。“为什么是今天？”他问，嚼着一颗后勤部小姑娘送给他的巧克力豆。“——今天我们都在伦敦。”珀西瓦尔注意到了兰斯洛特的小动作，便伸出右手敲了敲对方膝盖，掌心向上，两道不深不浅的疤痕跨过了中指和食指。

兰斯洛特给他也倒了两三颗豆子，不过抢在珀西瓦尔收回手之前按住了对方，拈起粘手的巧克力豆想喂给他。黑发特工不加掩饰的露出嫌弃的眼神，但依然选择吞下去了，舌头还绕着兰斯洛特手指舔了一圈。

“可是我没带礼物，我不能空手去见你家人，珀西，”兰斯洛特顺势揉了揉对方嘴唇，终于安静老实的躺在座位上，“不带礼物就上门的话斯宾塞家会把我除名的。”

珀西瓦尔短促的笑了一声：“我相信他不会这么苛刻。”

等到达目的地时已经十点半过去了。他们面前是一栋三层楼高的别墅，珀西瓦尔把车停在街对面就将兰斯洛特赶下了车，让他等一会。老旧路灯的温暖黄光照得兰斯洛特有些冷，他悄悄跑到珀西瓦尔进门的那家门牌下面，从西装内袋里摸了支烟。

“珀西。”他说，声音被逐渐升起的薄雾淹没了。

然后这层雾让兰斯洛特觉得冷。这是句玩笑话——每一个Kingsman特工都可以在北冰洋海水里游半个小时，不过兰斯洛特还是觉得冷。他把重心压在左脚上小幅度颠了颠，这口烟吸得有点猛，火光几乎烧到了滤嘴，和那片朦朦胧胧的黄光拢在一起。特工在心里把自己和被关在卧室门外的金毛大狗划了等号，雾气在咬他的脚踝，他一定是太开心了，才没意识到珀西瓦尔藏在邀请下的小小阴谋。

几分钟后刷着白漆的门吱呀着被推开了。兰斯洛特抬头看到的就是一个穿着深棕色浴袍的珀西瓦尔，对方隔着十米在招呼他进去。

“快过来，詹姆斯。你不觉得冷么？”

“实际上我已经被冻得失去知觉了，”兰斯洛特推开那扇有着太多铁锈的花园小门，小心翼翼的踩着石板溜过来，“可爱的小别墅——不过我建议你们应该去更温暖的地方过冬，这里太潮湿了。”

“我会考虑。”黑发男人说。

骑士微笑着靠近他，身上还有残留的香烟味。对方见他过来便转过身，半只脚都踏在了厚皮毛的地毯上。“还有什么想吃的？刚才的巧克力肯定算不上晚餐，我可以……”他絮絮叨叨地说着。

“……虽然已经快十一点了，但我不介意再给你们做点意面。顺便一问，你的格洛克上子弹了吗？”

兰斯洛特没再笑了，他从不失手。

“当然了，先生——如果你愿意先告诉我珀西瓦尔在哪里的话？”

 

3.

“詹姆斯，这是阿拉斯泰尔 麦金托什 ；阿拉斯泰尔，这是詹姆斯 斯宾塞。”珀西瓦尔把茶杯分发到他们两个手里，同时说道。

他坐到了阿拉斯泰尔身边，和同胞兄弟一起看向了低头玩手指的兰斯洛特，仿佛他是什么奇珍异兽。兰斯洛特绷不住了。“好吧，我得说，”棕发骑士抬起头，很诚恳的对阿拉斯泰尔举杯道歉，“请原谅我的冒犯。”

阿拉斯泰尔 麦金托什，不得不承认，第一眼看过去他确实和珀西瓦尔一模一样。几分钟前还被兰斯洛特举枪威胁着的正主现在缩在沙发上招呼他的狗——不，并不能说完全一样。兰斯洛特眯起眼睛。珀西瓦尔的左耳垂下有一道两英寸长的割裂伤，而他哥哥显然是没有的。

“我之前真以为你是个裁缝呢，”他不以为然的说，语调高兴过了头，“从这一点看我也需要给你道歉，詹姆斯。”

金毛犬咬着自己的食盆一路叮当作响的跑了过来，随后又把它重重地砸向了珀西瓦尔的拖鞋。三个人的视线都凝在狗身上。“它叫柠檬。”阿拉斯泰尔对兰斯洛特说，此时珀西瓦尔弯下腰去逗它，手指埋进那身过于长的金色皮毛里。

“太巧了，我也养了只金毛犬。”兰斯洛特盯着珀西瓦尔搓弄着柠檬的耳朵。“应该说我养了一只……珀西说它太吵了，根本不像一只金毛。”

稍等，他的眼睛出问题了吗？珀西瓦尔甚至和它来了一次头碰头！

“柠檬长胖了，阿拉斯泰尔。”珀西瓦尔说，阿拉斯泰尔无奈的摇了摇头回答他金毛总是吵着要食物。“那我能要一些吗？”兰斯洛特见此提问道。

他伸长手也摸了摸大狗的后颈，珀西瓦尔把柠檬推向了他，但好像狗狗只从兰斯洛特身上嗅到一阵无聊透顶的味道。它喜欢珀西瓦尔，在挣脱开兰斯洛特的魔爪之后就努力挤到黑发骑士膝盖之间去。阿拉斯泰尔提议说可以去餐厅，他会提供比狗食好上更多的夜宵来安慰一下他们的胃。

兰斯洛特在珀西瓦尔起身准备去帮忙时拉住他，低声说道：“你是故意的。”

男人皱了皱眉：“你会分不清我是谁吗，詹姆斯？”

“——如果我说是，你会和我分手？”

珀西瓦尔甩开了他。

于是客厅里只剩下兰斯洛特和趴在沙发上的柠檬了。金毛盘踞了珀西瓦尔刚才的位置，睁着它温吞的黑色眼睛与兰斯洛特对视。

我。讨。厌。你。特工十分认真的对狗比着口型，只得到一声不明所以的吠叫。它自顾自地拨弄着地上的金属食盆，和开放式厨房里传来的碰撞声合在一起，搅出一阵暖意。阿拉斯泰尔把电视停在了体育频道，当在场人数大于等于2时都不该看体育频道，他们会吵起来的。不过兰斯洛特老老实实的看了五分钟并猜出了阿拉斯泰尔支持的主场球队。

阿拉斯泰尔，珀西瓦尔。兰斯洛特揉了揉自己眉骨，振作起来：好歹他知道珀西瓦尔的姓是麦金托什了不是吗？

“先生们，需要帮忙吗？”他朝厨房喊道，故意在金毛屁股上拍了一把，让狗狗先他一步跑了过去。

 

从谈话中兰斯洛特知道了阿拉斯泰尔只比珀西瓦尔大两分钟，并且珀西第一声并没有哭——他吓了所有人一跳，随后才哭得震天响。

“阿拉斯泰尔，你也是听别人说的。”珀西瓦尔直接扼杀了这个话题。餐刀在他手指间划了一个完美的圆，再笔直朝下插进了松软的芝士蛋糕里。

兰斯洛特在一旁听得很开心。他当然开心：1)他可以心安理得的听闻珀西瓦尔的过去，2)他可以想象出珀西大笑的神情了，3)阿拉斯泰尔明显也很喜欢他，或者阿拉斯泰尔喜欢每一个珀西瓦尔带回来吃饭的男朋友。

4)珀西瓦尔只带回来过一个人，那就是詹姆斯斯宾塞。

两兄弟从剑桥毕业后去往了不同的方向。珀西瓦尔参了军，而阿拉斯泰尔好像有意愿成为一名精算师，总之他继续读了下去。珀西瓦尔并不是从一开始就想加入M16、Kingsman或者其他任何谍报机构，用他的话来讲——一次无伤大雅的意外，只不过在监护室躺了三个月。当他醒来时梅林也出现了，给他展示了一番Kingsman的高超科技并说如果你愿意参加测试，我们能治好你的腿。

从这儿开始兰斯洛特就很熟悉了。珀西瓦尔透露了一分，剩下九分则由他自己猜出来。推荐他的人已经死去，只送回来和鞋盒差不多大小的一块碎肉来作身份认证，珀西瓦尔没有说明他和那位珀西瓦尔的关系，不过他知道，阿拉斯泰尔知道，兰斯洛特便理所当然的认为大概那也是位麦金托什先生。

他在1993年加入了Kingsman，兰斯洛特比他晚4年。他总是想不通为什么梅林不让他们更早一天合作呢？珀西瓦尔在阿拉斯泰尔编造更多损毁他个人形象的故事时把兰斯洛特拨给他的蔬菜都吃掉了，顺便用一记瞪视阻止对方和他哥哥祝酒。

“你看过他的奖章吗？”阿拉斯泰尔问他，同时小声对柠檬解释说没有别的罐头了，没有。

珀西瓦尔抿了一口雪利酒，说道你真的太放纵他了。

屋子实在暖和得过分。兰斯洛特凑到珀西瓦尔耳边，憋了半天只吐出一句：“我怀疑明天八点见不到梅林。”“那我也只能再见你最后的八小时了，詹姆斯。”珀西瓦尔说。阿拉斯泰尔把地板上一块褪尽颜色的咬咬胶踢到走廊上去，柠檬飞奔过去却刹不住车，闷闷的撞在沙发背上。

“他多大？”柠檬委屈的叫了一声，好像不满兰斯洛特对它行为的不认可，“……真是充满活力。”

“四岁零九个月，大概是因为很久没见到他了。”阿拉斯泰尔回答说。

他一模一样的弟弟垂下眼睛。

兰斯洛特的视线在两兄弟之间来回移动，感觉逐渐绷不住自己的嘴角。“喔，珀西。”他有意无意的擦过珀西瓦尔的手指，黑发骑士立刻收了回去，握成拳头紧靠在膝盖上。

“我去洗碗。”珀西瓦尔说。

“不用，”阿拉斯泰尔直截了当的出卖了他，“——我们有洗碗机，感谢科技。”

 

4.

最后变成了珀西瓦尔和阿拉斯泰尔收拾残局，兰斯洛特则被赶到浴室。

麦金托什先生很友好地告诉他：“客房在二楼。不过你们来得太突然，我还没准备。”

兰斯洛特能说什么呢？他现在比吃饱餍足的狮子还满意，立刻回答说不必麻烦接下来请交给我。

客房里米白的配色不会冒犯到任何人，但没有一点个人风格在里面。兰斯洛特习惯性的搜查了每个可能藏有窃听器的角落，以及从窗户看出去的各个死角。他在哼歌，如果珀西瓦尔听见了会掉头就走的那种调子，衣橱里挂着两件浴袍，也是同样的米白色。

感谢梅林。他念叨到一切的始作俑者，隔着窗户看珀西瓦尔被泡在雾气和街灯下的车。感谢亚瑟，南美洲的吸血虱子，冬小麦，以及加拉哈德不介意的话——感谢加拉哈德，没有在兰斯洛特弄坏泡菜先生的宠物罐头时把他的行踪出卖给珀西瓦尔。

他在客房的浴室里迅速的冲了澡，随后就顶着半干不干的头发溜达到楼梯口。珀西瓦尔在那里。他背对着兰斯洛特，看起来阿拉斯泰尔在客厅里收拾柠檬踢到沙发底下的东西，他的声音像蒙着层防水布一样沉闷。

“……还需要我给你留门吗？”这是阿拉斯泰尔，前半句兰斯洛特不想听得太清。

“那就麻烦你了。”珀西瓦尔说。他也俯下身去帮忙，餐厅与客厅吊顶的光汇在布洛克鞋跟后几寸，把空间切割成两块。

他突然看到金毛探了个鼻头出来。狗用力嗅了嗅空气中残留着的陌生人气息，看起来是闻到了讨厌的那部分——它叫了，好心提醒两位主人还有第三者藏在房子里。

“我可以搞定。”他听见阿拉斯泰尔说。仿佛电影里的慢动作解析，珀西瓦尔缓慢的转过身来，兰斯洛特跑也来不及，就装着好整以暇的样子站在原地与他对视。

“詹姆斯还好吗？”年长的麦金托什声音传来，“楼上好像没动静了。我太久没整理客房，或许他找不到另一套床具在哪里。”

 

“阿拉斯泰尔。”珀西瓦尔突兀地开口了。“谢谢。”

 

兰斯洛特由着黑发骑士缩短他们间的距离。八级阶梯，六级，四级，接着就剩下大约四十厘米还横在兰斯洛特下巴和珀西瓦尔眉毛之间。

他们第一次合作也是这个距离，兰斯洛特被极具恶趣味的雇佣兵挂在墙上，试着一边讲笑话一边避免因脱力而使自己从脖子处断成两截——然后珀西瓦尔像颗子弹一般撞了进来。虽然事后珀西瓦尔表示这不是他的原计划，因为从字面意思来讲他确实是被撞进来的。

“我偷听你们谈话，”兰斯洛特干咳一声，“真不走运，被你发现了。”

珀西瓦尔仰着头看他，隔了两秒才露出微笑。

噢天啊他的眼睛怎么能那么亮。兰斯洛特想着。他必须提议让梅林改动一下眼镜的款式。

所以，你没有找到床具吗，珀西瓦尔问道。我只是找不到你，他说，亲爱的麦金托什先生。

珀西瓦尔擦着他的肩朝客房走去。“梅林发来了消息，”他推开门，和兰斯洛特短暂的视线交汇，“你不该把眼镜留在秘鲁。”

“有没有想过这是我租用你的借口？”金棕发色的骑士跟上去，轻轻把门带上了，“——不？没有？你真的没发现？”

珀西瓦尔突然停下，兰斯洛特一下没刹住车差点踩到对方鞋跟。“珀西——”接着柔软的触感撞到他嘴唇上，以及组成珀西瓦尔的那些极淡的果茶、烟草和须后水的味道从侧面缓慢将他裹起来。

兰斯洛特想加深这个吻时被男人打断了。“我去洗澡。”珀西瓦尔把他额前一根湿漉漉的金发撩上去，食指勾住镜框行云流水般扯下了眼镜。

“读一下，”他朝兰斯洛特扬了扬下巴，“你会高兴的。”

 

事情的后续走向比兰斯洛特想象中还要窘迫。他戴上珀西瓦尔的眼镜登陆了终端，但没能找到梅林发来的消息——下次他们要立个规矩，不要再用魔法师的名号吓人。这副玳瑁眼镜磕得他头疼。兰斯洛特确定浴室的水声足够大之后才翻身坐起，小心翼翼地给他们的军需官发了则道歉。

——我会迟到。

随后他心猿意马的听着热水打在珀西瓦尔身上的响动，听了足足有十分钟。花洒被拧回去时兰斯洛特差点跳起来，接着安慰自己骑士并不知道他差点被吓得跳起来。他等来了一个热气腾腾的珀西瓦尔，穿着一身稍显小的深紫色浴袍。

“阿拉斯泰尔本来想给我留房间，我拒绝了。”珀西瓦尔说，水顺着发梢落到浴袍上，打湿出一片更厚重的阴影。

“你多久没回来过？”兰斯洛特问道。“四年，”对方回答他，“平时我是个深居简出的作家，还是个因腿伤和PTSD而拒绝参加家庭集会的叛逆少爷。”

“噢，你父母会伤心的。那些折磨死人的鸡尾酒会……”

“他们还有阿拉斯泰尔，另一个更好的谈资。”

“这次要轮到你哥哥伤心了，”兰斯洛特说，“如果知道他的小弟弟就这样评价他的话。”

珀西瓦尔走近他，把眼镜从兰斯洛特手里拯救了回来。“不。”他说。“实际上他们还挺高兴的，毕竟一开始收到军队诏令时所有人都以为我在开玩笑。”

他是个好学生。他不是个好继承人。他是珀西瓦尔，兰斯洛特不确定还有多少秘密藏在对方安静温和的表面下——现任kingsman里第二年轻的特工，交报告的速度只比得过加拉哈德和永远不交报告的兰斯洛特；任务完成率很高，对武器保养有自己的见解，与其他骑士们的关系定格在吸烟室里互相抱怨梅林的苛刻要求和南半球的企鹅。

“如果那天你没撞进来，我只能是个什么都不知道的蠢蛋。”兰斯洛特看着他，好笑地说。

“你还想知道什么？”珀西瓦尔在床尾处坐下，兰斯洛特的手搭到他肩上，源源不断的热度从掌心传递过来。这过分舒适了，他挤出声微弱的叹息，抬手握住了对方的手指。

“很多。”兰斯洛特的态度十分诚恳：“比如说你的睡袍下有什么？”

两个人都愣住了。

 

“我道歉，这是个烂笑话。”兰斯洛特说的飞快。珀西瓦尔知道他并不是真的这么想。“——你希望有什么？”他反问道，“我没带枪，也没有带安全套。”

“真好，那你穿内裤了吗？”

珀西瓦尔瞪了他一眼。

于是兰斯洛特凑过去咬他下巴，见对方没有推开他便逐渐变本加厉，一路啃咬到嘴唇去。“詹姆斯。”珀西瓦尔这才叫了他的名字。棕发骑士翘开他半张着的嘴，把废气和没说出口的话都渡给珀西瓦尔。

他刚洗完澡，摸起来十分暖和。兰斯洛特故意把手探进睡袍里，珀西瓦尔在意料之内的触碰下抖了抖：“你的手很凉。”

“是你太热了，珀西。”

他们一起倒下去，几次挣扎后兰斯洛特骑在了黑发特工上面。珀西瓦尔半湿的头发散开，嘴唇被咬得有些肿，他执拗地伸手想把兰斯洛特额前掉下来的金发撩上去，根本不管对方已经把深紫色浴袍给扒开，正若有所思的盯着自己胸膛看。

“有什么问题？”特工带着薄茧的手指按上了他的乳头——内里稍陷下去，浅棕色的乳晕扩得较开。珀西瓦尔本来就白，现在被水汽蒸过又透着点红色。兰斯洛特对玩弄他的胸有着奇妙的执着，他小声说了句“还是陷进去的”，珀西瓦尔脑子一炸，差点抬起膝盖从后面给对方来一下。

“别！我发誓不会有第二次。”

兰斯洛特赶在珀西瓦尔说话前又堵住他的嘴，珀西瓦尔哼了哼，泄愤般在对方搅进来时咬了他舌头。兰斯洛特吃痛但没退出去，反而报复在珀西瓦尔身上。他们互相折腾得没有结果，最后黑发骑士先放弃了，他拍了拍兰斯洛特，抬高手臂，稍微挺直了腰让胸口紧贴在对方刻着茧的手掌里。

“瞧瞧你，”珀西瓦尔说，“现在你和阿拉斯泰尔的金毛有什么区别？”

“噢区别大着呢，我可会验枪。”兰斯洛特喜滋滋地讲了个黄色笑话。

他的手指顺着珀西瓦尔腹部划下去，指腹轻巧地点过那些疤，然后他拉开腰带握住那根已经抬头的硬挺家伙。

“看，蓄势待发，”兰斯洛特好像想起什么似的，咧嘴笑起来，“你确实没穿内裤。”

珀西瓦尔选择性忽视了这句话。他也去拽对方的衣领，右手搂着他的肩向下拉。兰斯洛特修长的手指包着他，珀西瓦尔先把自己绷成一张弓再逐渐放松。“下来点，近点。”他模模糊糊的呻吟一声。兰斯洛特对此十分受用，他放低身位，珀西瓦尔便也去解他系在身前的那根松松垮垮的腰带，最后干脆扯着浴袍一角用力，兰斯洛特侧着身帮了他的忙。衣服确实脱下来了，但他也被拽得一个踉跄。

“作弊，珀西。”珀西瓦尔收回手，用小臂掩着嘴假笑。他很快就笑不出来了。兰斯洛特恶意满满的俯身压下来，把他们两的性器紧贴在一起。

“我喜欢你这样看我，”这下换成过分讨喜的斯宾塞冲他露出势在必得的笑容，“——每次我都以为自己会马上射出来。”珀西瓦尔假意推了推他的肩，憋回去一声低喘。他只好也把手探下去覆在兰斯洛特之上，挤着缝隙卡进去，兰斯洛特把全部的体重都压在他身上，空出的手悄悄挪到珀西瓦尔脑后摩擦他耳垂。

这一点也不舒适，珀西瓦尔的呼吸越加重了，他尽力伸展开右腿拿膝盖轻轻敲着兰斯洛特侧腹。“詹姆斯。”他忍不住催促一句，或者说他没控制住自己真的叫了出来。“我可不觉得，这很，有趣。”他断断续续地说。兰斯洛特咕哝了什么他没听清，至少对方停下了，接着爬起来居高临下的看着他。

兰斯洛特勾着他深灰色内裤的一角，把最后一件蔽体的布料拉扯下来。他腰上多了两道圆疤和一条缝合线。珀西瓦尔撑着手肘坐起身，他也把睡袍脱掉了，兰斯洛特上好子弹的勃朗宁气势汹汹的对着黑发特工。

“行吧，这下好玩多了……噢老天，求你别停。”阴茎被含住时兰斯洛特尖锐地吸了口气。

珀西瓦尔扳回一局。他对着枪身又舔又咬，感觉到这根危险品在嘴里越发胀大起来，时间一长抵得他肌肉发酸。兰斯洛特的手不知道该放在哪，纠结之下便停在珀西瓦尔头上，把珀西瓦尔的黑发揉得更乱了。等他面颊凹陷下去时兰斯洛特又把手移到他拧紧的眉心。危机感迫使珀西瓦尔闭上眼睛。他把对方吐了出去。

兰斯洛特试着平复呼吸，珀西瓦尔没让他成功。他单手握住詹姆斯的老二，另只手握成拳头抵在自己小腹处。“别动。”他警告说，兰斯洛特抽着气回答他你说了算。珀西瓦尔从底部开始舔，攀爬在柱身上的血管在舌头下突突的跳，接着他把胀大的顶端含进去。兰斯洛特毫不掩饰地低吼出声，珀西瓦尔小心收着牙防止磕到对方，一边在心里想他一定是脑子坏掉了。

“珀西。”兰斯洛特压低了嗓子叫他，珀西瓦尔被激得浑身一颤，一下子打滑让性器从他嘴边戳出来。

“干什么？”他没好气地吼，殊不知自己被兰斯洛特从高处看了个透彻。

“眼睛，我是说。”于是珀西瓦尔抬手摸了摸自己左眼，说实话他的嘴要更酸一点，但兰斯洛特继续说了下去：“你眼睛里的黑色很有趣。”

他僵住了。因为这句情话一点也不够格，根本不达兰斯洛特出外勤时惹恼梅林的水准。兰斯洛特用勃朗宁在他脸上拍了拍，趁此机会继续说着：“你能躺下吗？”

珀西瓦尔和兰斯洛特调换了位置，现在轮到他在下面了。兰斯洛特让骑士坐在他胯上，沾满前列腺液和润滑剂的手指摸索着探到珀西瓦尔臀部。他将指尖操了进去，珀西瓦尔只发出半句模糊不清的哼声，甚至主动直起腰方便兰斯洛特动作，兰斯洛特意识到这点润滑根本不够，想去拿那管卡其色的小瓶子。

等到润滑到位了，珀西瓦尔的屁股也变得湿淋淋一片。黑发特工有些羞恼的喊了一声詹姆斯，后者硬着头皮继续做扩张，凭借自己灵活的手指让珀西瓦尔说不出反对的话。

“够了。”最后珀西瓦尔阻止了兰斯洛特继续用手指操他，兰斯洛特颇有些无辜的抬头和他对视一眼。总的来说——他们渐入佳境，甚至到了再不停手珀西瓦尔就会被干射的地步。“你确定吗，珀西？”兰斯洛特反问道，珀西瓦尔撑着他小腹稍微抬起屁股，他用余光瞥见一些粘稠滑腻的东西顺着骑士的大腿向下流。当即他就后悔自己问了个蠢问题，喉咙也紧得要命。

珀西瓦尔不相信他。他反手去找兰斯洛特的阴茎，润滑过头的另一个后果就是容易打滑，等兰斯洛特完完整整的埋进去时两人都松了口气。珀西瓦尔跳出几个令人浮想联翩的单音节词，随后缓慢地就着兰斯洛特的老二操着自己。

“操。”明明斯宾塞先生才是受委屈的人，为什么珀西瓦尔看起来更像那个被抢走狙击枪保养品的家伙？他张开嘴呼气，每次动作都会哼着更多的黏腻鼻音，兰斯洛特和珀西瓦尔身上的疤痕都烧成透亮的红色，棕发骑士先前还扶着珀西瓦尔的腰，最后不老实的摸索到他内凹下去的乳头处。

兰斯洛特想把那粒软肉掐出来。珀西瓦尔察觉到后就垂着眼睛威胁他，让人不得不怀疑珀西瓦尔真的做得出用睡袍腰带谋杀这种事来。呼吸，交合的水声，以及浴室里连绵不断的水滴落地的声响把兰斯洛特弄糊涂了，珀西瓦尔向后仰去，只让兰斯洛特看他的下巴。

“珀西瓦尔，”兰斯洛特罕见地叫了他的代号全程，“介意告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

5.

他射了一次，珀西瓦尔则高潮了两次。最后他们气喘吁吁地抱在一起，兰斯洛特没提起第二天八点的圆桌会议，他暗自希望珀西瓦尔忘了。黑头发的特工这种时候也不会提起工作。他有一搭没一搭地拍着兰斯洛特的手背，呼吸平稳且绵长，兰斯洛特假设他已经睡着了。

“珀西。”他喊了声，随后把那个A字开头颇有些拗口的名字又叫了几遍。

“我睡着了，詹姆斯。”珀西瓦尔闷闷地说，扭头把自己埋进了枕头里。

 

特工的生物钟准时在七点半把兰斯洛特叫醒。他睁眼的动作太大，一下把珀西瓦尔也从浅眠中拖出来。“什么——”珀西瓦尔罕见的没有马上清醒过来，反而用低沉软糯的调子问他，“请告诉我现在才几点？”

“七点半了，老天。”兰斯洛特坐起来捂着头。“没关系，你是安全的——只是梅林要杀了我。”

珀西瓦尔意识到对方在说八点的会议。“会议取消了。”兰斯洛特身子明显一顿，仿佛慢放的镜头一帧一帧的扭过头看他，眼睛里写满了不可置信。“昨晚的消息，你没看到？”珀西瓦尔彻底醒了，但嗓子依然哑着，“推迟到了后天八点，我以为你知道。”

“我发誓，我没在自己终端上收到任何消息。”兰斯洛特立刻为自己辩解道。

他们在床上靠在一起，珀西瓦尔把Kingsman标配的眼镜捞过来戴上，兰斯洛特盯着对方漫无目的的看向天花板，突发奇想地用脚掌去贴珀西瓦尔的小腿。“这里，”黑发特工突然说，接着让兰斯洛特把眼镜拉过去看，“梅林说他给每个骑士都发了消息。”

“但我没有，或者说他已经决定将我除名……喔。”

“你叫他走开点。”

“那是个玩笑。”

“现在他报复回来了，效果不错。”珀西瓦尔说，翻身从床侧坐起来，“往好处想——至少他没有换掉你的配车。”

“谢谢。”兰斯洛特戴着小一号的眼镜在旁边咬牙切齿。

珀西瓦尔在刮胡子时叫兰斯洛特别再管床单和睡袍和其他任何乱糟糟的东西。其实这处别墅是他自己的房产，但珀西瓦尔疏于使用，便权当做阿拉斯泰尔的偏远的休假地之一。“他出去遛狗了。”珀西瓦尔自顾自地说着，兰斯洛特或许听得见——后者在卧房里执意想把床单毁尸灭迹，直到珀西瓦尔大声说了句他请了钟点工。

金毛停下了，转而把目标变成珀西瓦尔。“刚才我们说到哪了？”兰斯洛特溜到他背后站定，迅速打好领带后把双手都搭在珀西瓦尔肩上，“你说‘噢，我请了钟点工’，下一句？”

“领带。”珀西瓦尔转身正面朝向他，兰斯洛特便熟门熟路地伸手抓住那根的铁灰色布料。“不，我什么也没说，詹姆斯。”

兰斯洛特夸张地开口道：“好的，珀西——为什么你可以直接叫我詹姆斯，我却只能叫你珀西？”

“那就叫我名字。”珀西瓦尔轻哼一声以示对他手艺的称赞。他扶着腰，听见兰斯洛特在他耳朵旁嘀咕了句“以前你可没说过名字那么难念”。他叹了口气。

“随你喜欢，行了？”

 

阿拉斯泰尔没有给他们留早餐，或者他根本没想到他们会这么早就从床上爬起来。兰斯洛特发现麦金托什先生留了把钥匙在门口长得焉巴巴的吊兰里，就把它拈起来递给珀西瓦尔。黑发特工借着寒冷微弱的日光审视了一番这个钢铁小玩意，随后叫兰斯洛特把它随便丢到茶几上去。

他照办，不去管这是不是麦金托什两兄弟用的某种秘密交流方式。

二十分钟后珀西瓦尔会做好蜂糖塔饼，之后他们会用更长的时间解决掉食物。中途阿拉斯泰尔可能就遛狗回来了，让柠檬一头撞到餐桌下面，珀西瓦尔会把属于他的那份早餐推到桌子中央，他们要聊天，兰斯洛特还需要编个笑话来解释为什么他们两穿得仿佛准备去剁了某位国家元首。

然后珀西瓦尔会抢在兰斯洛特前坐到驾驶座上，把他的双胞胎哥哥和小别墅一起抛在汽车尾气后面。

熟悉又遥远的好日子。

 

fIn


End file.
